Recently, there is an increasing demand for a portable screen device which is easy to carry and can be installed at arbitrary location. The portable screen device mainly comprises a screen capable of a winding, a casing capable of storing the wound screen, and a support part capable of supporting a screen pulled out from the casing (see Patent Document 1). Recently, there is an increasing demand for projecting an image on a screen by using an “ultrashort focus projector”, the ultrashort focus projector having advantages such as no shadow or the like which is projected on the screen because it can be installed at a close distance (e.g., less than 50 cm) from the screen device.